Truth Finder (4)
Truth Finder (4)( or Autumn Newsletter) is a note White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It details the info of Suicide. Location In the Original game, it is found dummy data (unused file) in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School ''game data files.'' In the Remake ver, it is found in Photography Club at the Main Building, Section 1 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= Autumn Newsletter |-|Korean= 연두신문 가을호 그것이 알고싶다 (4) 가을은 자살의 계절인가? 통계에 의하면 일반인보다는 전문직에 종사하는 사람들의 자살율 높다고한다. 그리고 남자보다는 여자가 많고, 연령은 청소년과 청년층, 노년층의 자살이 많다고한다. 그리고 봄과 가을에 높은 자살률을 보여주고있다. 이런 면에서 자살이란 주로 이성적인 면보다는 감성적인 면에 의해 그 동기가 발생된다고 볼 수 있다. 사회 통념 상 자살은 도피나 범죄의 의미를 가지고 있고, 종교적 입장에서는 죄악시하고 있다. 자살은 신이 인간에게 준 선택중 하나임에는 틀림없으나 동시에 가장 큰 형벌이다. 현대의 연구가들은 자기 내면의 그릇된 모습과 삶과 여러가지것들에 대한 갈망, 그것들이 상충하는 과정과 갈망의 상실에 의해 자살에 이르게 된다고들 한다. 특히나 청소년기에 자살충동은 정신적인 충격에 의한것이 가장 많다. 자아가 성숙하지 못한 상태에서의 정신적 충격은 당사자에게 심각한 영향을 주게 된다. 때문에 이런 경우에는 주변에서 지속적인 관심과 애정을 갖는것이 중요하다. 자살에 임하는 사람은 두가지 기로에 서있다. 삶과 죽음의 선택에서 삶이 무의미하다고 느껴질때 죽음을 선택하게 된다. 그러나, 삶을 살아가기 위한 이유가 필연적이고 거창할것이 필요 없다는 것을 잊지말자. 단지 자신을 가꾸어가는 과정이라고 생각하면 삶은 충분히 가치가있는 것이다. 그리고 주변의 관심으로도 자살의 가능성은 많이 줄어든다. 삶이란 숨쉬는 것만으로도 충분한 가치가 있는것이다. 2015 English= Truth Finder (4) Yeondu Newspaper, Fall Issue Is Fall the Season for Suicide? According to statistics, people with specialized jobs commit more suicides than average people. Gender wise, more women tend to commit suicide than men; and more adolescents, those in their twenties and thirties, and the elderly are subject to suicide. Statistics also show that suicide rates peak during spring and fall. Just with these facts, it can be argued that rather than being rational, the motives of suicide are often emotional ones. In most cultures suicide is treated as a crime or escaping from reality. In a religious standpoint, it is considered a sin. Suicide is one of the choices that god has granted humans, but it also has the greatest punishment. Researchers today say that broken identity, anxiety, and stages of hopelessness lead to suicide. Especially for teenagers, it's most commonly caused by mental stressors. A mental stress causes serious damage to people who do not possess a fully developed sense of self. In such cases, it's crucial for the people around the at risk to show continuing support and interest. A person ready to commit suicide feels that they are at a crossroads. They choose death when they decide that life is meaningless. Let us not forget that we do not need some grand reason to continue on with our lives. Life is meaningful enough as being an opportunity to grow and better yourself. The support from loved ones can greatly reduce the chance of suicide. Life can be meaningful even in a simple breath. |-|Korean= 그것이 알고 싶다(4) 연두신문 가을호 가을은 자살의 계절인가? 통계에 의하면 일반인보다는 전문직에 종사하는 사람들의 자살률이 높다고 한다. 그리고 남자보다는 여자가 많고, 연령은 청소년과 청년층, 노년층의 자살이 많다고 한다. 그리고 봄과 가을에 높은 자살률을 보여주고 있다. 이런 면에서 자살이란 주로 이성적인 면 보다는 감성적인 면에 의해 그 동기가 발생된다고 볼 수 있다. 사회 통념 상 자살은 도피나 범죄의 의미를 가지고 있고, 종교적인 입장에서는 죄악시하고 있다. 자살은 신이 인간에게 준 선택 중 하나임에는 틀림없으나 동시에 가장 큰 형벌이다. 현대의 연구가들은 자기 내면의 그릇된 모습과 삶과 여러 가지 것들에 대한 갈망, 그것들이 상충하는 과정과 갈망의 상실에 의해 결과로 자살에 이르게 된다고들 한다. 특히나 청소년기의 자살충동은 정신적인 충격에 의한 것이 가장 많다. 자아가 성숙하지 못한 생태에서의 정신적 충격은 당사자에게 심각한 영향을 주게 된다. 때문에 이런 경우에는 주변에서 지속적인 관심과 애정을 갖는 것이 중요하다. 자살에 임하는 사람은 두 가지 기로에 서 있다. 삶과 죽음의 선택에서 삶이 무의미하다고 느껴질 때 죽음을 선택하게 된다. 그러나 삶을 살아가기 위한 이유가 필연적이고 거창한 것일 필요는 없다는 것을 잊지 말자. 단지 자신을 가꾸어 가는 과정이라고 생각하면 삶은 충분히 가치가 있는 것이다. 그리고 주변의 관심으로도 자살의 가능성은 많이 줄어든다. 삶이란 숨쉬는 것 만으로도 충분한 가치가 있는 것이다. |-|Portuguese= Em Busca da Verdade (4) ''' '''Jornal de Yeondu, edição de Verão Outono é a estação do suicídio? ''' De acordo com estatísticas, pessoas com trabalhos específicos cometem mais suicídio do que as pessoas comuns. Quanto ao gênero, mais mulheres tendem a cometer suicídio do que homens; e mais adolescentes, na casa dos 20 e 30 anos, e idosos são suscetíveis ao suicídio. Estatísticas também mostram que as taxas de suicídio têm seu pico durante a Primavera e o Outono. Somente com estes fatos pode ser argumentado que, ao invés de racionais, os motivos do suicídio são geralmente emocionais. Na maior parte das culturas, o suicídio é tratado como um crime ou fuga da realidade. De uma perspectiva religiosa, é considerado um pecado. Suicídio é uma das escolhas que Deus garantiu aos humanos, mas também possui a maior punição. Pesquisadores atualmente dizem que lapso de identidade, ansiedade, e estágios de desesperança levam ao suicídio. Especialmente para adolescentes, é mais comummente causado por fatores de estresse mental. Um estresse mental causa sérios danos a pessoas que não possuem um senso de identidade completamente desenvolvido. Nesses casos, é crucial que as pessoas ao redor do indivíduo em risco demonstrem suporte e interesse contínuo. Uma pessoa preparada para cometer suicídio se sente como em uma encruzilhada. Elas escolhem morte ao decidirem que a vida não tem sentido. Não podemos nos esquecer de que não precisamos de um grande motivo para continuar nossas vidas. A vida possui sentido o suficiente em sendo uma oportunidade para crescer e se aprimorar. O suporte de entes queridos pode reduzir drasticamente as chances de suicídio. A vida pode ter sentido mesmo num simples suspiro. |-|Français= '''Sondeur/Chercheur de vérité (4) Journal de Yeondu, numéro de l'automne L'automne serait la saison des suicides ? Selon les statistiques, les personnes ayant un emploi spécialisé commettent plus de suicides que les personnes ordinaires. En termes de genre, plus de femmes ont tendance à se suicider que les hommes; et plus d'adolescents, ceux dans la vingtaine et la trentaine et les personnes âgées sont suicidés. Les statistiques montrent également que les taux de suicide atteignent leur maximum au printemps et à l'automne. Juste avec ces faits, on peut affirmer que, plutôt que d'être rationnels, les motifs du suicide sont souvent émotionnels. Dans la plupart des cultures, le suicide est un crime ou échapper à la réalité. Dans les religions, c'est considéré comme un péché. Le suicide est un choix accordé par Dieu aux humains, mais c'est aussi une grande punition. Aujourd'hui, les chercheurs disent que les personnes anxieuses, brisées et desespérées ont plus tendances à se suicider. Pour les adolescents, les causes sont souvent dues au stresse. Un stress mental cause de graves dommages aux personnes qui ne possèdent pas un confiance en soi pleinement développée. Dans de tels cas, il est essentiel que les personnes à risque montrent un soutien et un intérêt continus. Une personne prête à se suicider a l'impression d'être dans un croisement. Ils choisissent la mort quand la vie semble être insignifiante. N'oublions pas que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une grande raison pour continuer nos vies. La vie est suffisamment significative pour être une opportunité de grandir et de s'améliorer. Le soutien des proches peut grandement réduire le risque de suicide. La vie peut avoir un sens même dans une simple Further Notes *In the original, This document doesn't exist. It only exists in an unused file in the game data. A few years after the release, one user found the text of this unused document. So some fan-patches applied this document. *The Korean title of this document 알고 싶다 is the same as the title of Korea's well-known investigative journalism TV programs. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents